A Numb Kind of Insanity
by grungekitty
Summary: *(WARNING! Piper and Lenore crawled out and made this! NOT CUTE OR INNOCENT! VIOLENT AND DARK!)* SPRX gives up on being the nice person he's always been an allows himself to be taken over by a cold numbness. and pretty soon insanity turns him in a violent way. A sick kind of spova...but spova none the less! (most the worst stuff is toward the end BTW)


**"The Man Who Never Lied" by Maroon 5 started this**

**Cloë: Lenore...please tell me you're not...**

**Lenore: *evil grin***

**Zoë: blame me! creativity too over, and I asked her to help**

**Alice: WHHYYYYYYY!? T^T**

**Lenore: because I want to!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX took a breath.

he was finally going to do this!

he was going to tell Nova that he loved her!

he thought out everything he was going to say one more time, and to the main room he went.

"Nova?" he asked

"Yeah?" she said

"I...um..." SPRX stumbled

"Idiot! you rehearsed this!" SPRX reminded himself in his head

"What?" Nova asked, a little impatiently

"I just wanted to tell you that..." SPRX said

"here goes" he thought

"...I love you!" he said with all the confidence he had "I always have...and...I...would really like to...go out or something?"

he had lost his confidence somewhere in his sentence.

the rest of the team was staring at him with mixed looks.

"oh!" Nova said "...um...I don't... ...SPRX, maybe that's not the best idea"

SPRX's shoulder's slumped

"so help me, if you freaking cry...!" he thought to himself, trying his best to get his tear glands to obey

"so...you don't..." SPRX mumbled, trying to keep his voice steady more than loud

Nova was silent.

"...no." she finally said

SPRX just walked back to his room, feeling pretty numb

"that was..._harsh_..." Gibson said

"what? did you want me to lie or something?" Nova snipped, then turned back to what she had been doing.

and everyone uncomfortably went back to what they had been doing too.

...

It was a blur of how SPRX got to his room.

the second the door closed, he was in tears.

he didn't have anything to tell himself, so he only cried.

until finally he got up and started to thrash around.

"I treat her like a freaking princess!" he snarled as he violently cleared a shelf "all those times I saved her! all that time I spend worrying about her! and what does _she _do? Treat me like dirt!"

SPRX started throwing books and magazines off his book case

"FINE!" he screamed "if she didn't want it in the first place! then no more! I'm done! no more sweet little SPRX!"

then he collapsed on his bed.

he was _done _falling head over heels for her!

"this is a new start for me" he thought out loud "not just Nova, _everyone _has always taken me for granted! I've always been nice to everyone, no matter how far I was pushed! Well you know what? who cares!? We're done!"

SPRX smiled at his resolution.

No one would get nice SPRX ever again!

he looked around the trashed room.

"I need to redecorate" he thought

...

"someone needs to do something!" Gibson said "SPRX has barely come out of his room since..."

He trailed off.

Everyone knew what he was talking about anyway.

"I'll do it!" Otto volunteered

then the little green guy bolted off to his brother's room

_knock knock_

"SPRX? it's Otto." Otto said

"and?" SPRX said a little rudely

"can I come in?" Otto said, his cheeriness a little put off by SPRX's tone

"sure! whatever!" SPRX said, again with a rude undertone

Otto opened the door, and almost fell backwards.

last time he had been in SPRX's room, it had been done in bright red with white details

now, it was black and dark crimson...mostly black

it looked cool

but it didn't look SPRX!

"What do you want?" SPRX asked rudely, while polishing his magnets, not even looking up

Otto took a second to recover.

"um...just wanted to make sure you were ok. We haven't seen ya in a while" Otto said

"I'm fine" SPRX said with that rude touch again

there was an awkward silence. or at least, awkward for Otto.

"is that it?" SPRX snipped, still not bothering to look up

"um...what happened to your room?" Otto tried

"I redecorated" SPRX said in his new favorite rude tone

"why?" Otto asked

SPRX finally put his magnet down.

"I could go on some big poetic speech about how part of me died and stuff...but the truth is, I just don't care anymore! I grew up!" SPRX said, standing up

"uh...what?" Otto asked, not understanding, and hoping he was wrong about the little he did understand

"get out of my room" SPRX snarled

Otto stood there blinking for a minute

"_NOW!_" SPRX barked

Otto took off running

"Otto? how'd it go?" Chiro asked

"are you ok?" Antauri asked, seeing Otto in tears

"what happened?" Gibson asked

Otto was too hysterical to answer

then SPRX strolled by, not looking twice at Otto

"SPRX? What happened to Otto?" Antauri asked, following the red monkey to the kitchen

"how should I know?" he said, with a rude tone that was confusing Antauri

"because he came back from talking to you" Antauri narrowed his eyes while he watched SPRX grab an alien fruit out of the basket

"guess he couldn't take the new me" SPRX said without remorse

he stared right at Antauri while he took a bite, daring him to say something

"'_new_ _you_'?" Antauri choked, he was confused

"whatever" SPRX said as he walked past Antauri, bumping him as he pasted

"SPRX? is this because of Nova?" Antauri asked

"that's part of it, yeah" SPRX said with his rude touch

"SPRX-" Antauri started, but SPRX had already left

Antauri was shocked.

This was so out of character for SPRX.

this wasn't going to end well.

...

SPRX was walking around, and citizens were noticing the change.

every sideways glance made him fuming, but at the same time, glad he made the change.

he could feel the old him rotten away to nothing

he was on the very out skirts of the city, when something strange happened

"greetings brother" Mandarin said

SPRX didn't even give him the recognition

he just couldn't care less what Mandarin was doing unless it involved him

"ahem...greetings brother!" Mandarin repeated louder

SPRX just kept walking

Mandarin run ahead to catch up

"I noticed you adopting some new traits" Mandarin tried

SPRX changed direction

Mandarin followed, very confused

"are you going to fight me or hear me out?" he asked, trying to figure this red monkey out

"why? you got something worth saying?" SPRX said in his rude tone

Even Mandarin was shocked.

"I came with a proposition-" Mandarin started

"cut to the chase or leave" SPRX interrupted

"uum..." Mandarin said, this was _really_ strange "Join Skeleton King?"

he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"why?" SPRX said

"what!?" Mandarin asked, he couldn't tell if this was progress or not

"convince me!" SPRX said "why should I?"

Mandarin was really stumbling though his thoughts now.

this was _NOT_ how these things usually went, especially not with SPRX!

"Power? and..I don't know...Nova?" Mandarin said

SPRX stopped

"what about her?" he asked, facing Mandarin for the first time

"I could get her for you?" Mandarin tried

"you think I still care about that ########!?" SPRX said, using a terrible Shuggazoomian swear

Mandarin couldn't keep his jaw from dropping

"is that all? cause this is getting to be a huge waste of time!" SPRX said, his rude tone exaggerated

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Mandarin yelled, confused beyond resignation

"so yeah...waste of time" SPRX said as he pushed past the orange monkey

Mandarin was thinking

he seemed really mad about something, and stopped when he brought Nova up

so using what rationality he had left, he thought of the last thing SPRX could want

"Does revenge sound good?" Mandarin grinned

"I'll think about it" SPRX said, not stopping

Mandarin's jaw dropped

firstly, SPRX had all but said yes!

secondly, SPRX had just blown him off!

he was still trying to decide if he liked this new SPRX or not.

...

SPRX wasn't sure if the team had done anything "revenge worthy"

they had certainly proven that they weren't deserving of "nice SPRX" anymore

but he decided to keep the thought on the table in case they ever did something to him

he walked in to be met by the team standing there expecting

he just ignored them and kept walking.

Antauri stopped him.

"the heck do you want!?" SPRX snapped

"where'd you go?" Chiro asked

"a walk" SPRX said, his voice drenched in his rudeness

"and what did you do on this '_walk_'?" Antauri asked

"I walked" SPRX snipped

Gibson sighed

"we saw you talking to Mandarin" he said sadly

"your point? he followed me and I ignore him! he wasn't messing with anyone!" SPRX said as he tried to walk off again

"SPRX!" Antauri said as he stopped him

"What are you accusing me of!?" SPRX spat

Antauri sighed and let SPRX go

"that's what I thought" SPRX snapped as he yanked his arm back

"SPRX...we're worried" Nova said

SPRX just pushed past her like she didn't exist

"SPRX! I'm sorry!" Nova said

SPRX just kept going.

Nova felt a tear.

and she realized something...

...

"SPRX! what was that!?" Chiro demanded

"what was what?" SPRX rolled his eyes

"Otto! he was right next to you! Why didn't you help him!?" Chiro asked

"cause it wasn't my problem" SPRX yawned

"SPRX! we're a team!" Antauri said

"whatever" SPRX said

"SPRX!" Gibson yelled

SPRX rolled his eyes

Gibson's remarks were funny a long time ago

Antauri's concern was inspiring a long time ago

Chiro's leading was helpful a long time ago

Otto's shenanigans were cute a long time ago

Nova's everything was gorgeous a long time ago

now it was all annoying to SPRX

especially Nova

everything she did ticked him off beyond believe

even more so when she started trying to rebuild that bridge and getting concerned about him and his well being

it was annoying!

"I'm going for a walk" he said

"we're in the middle of training!" Chiro yelled

SPRX didn't even answer

Antauri grabbed him

"SPRX-77 you are _not_ leaving this training room!" Antauri yelled

"watch me" SPRX said in his new signature tone

"SPRX! you give me no choice! we _have_ to detain you!" Antauri said as he tightened his grip

"What!?" SPRX yelled angrily

"this has been getting too out of hand for us not to act" Antauri explained as everyone else grabbed SPRX as well

SPRX didn't say anything.

they put him in a holding cell

"SPRX, this is for your own good" Chiro explained, then left with everyone

but Nova stayed back

"SPRX...I'm sorry, but we couldn't think of anything else!" She said

SPRX huffed and turned away from her

"SPRX...about that day...before all of this...when you said you loved me? I...I...I-" Nova started

"_**I**_ don't care!" SPRX snapped

Nova looked hurt, then she squeezed her eyes shut and left

"I hope she's crying" SPRX mumbled "I hope they all are!"

...

after 2 weeks, the team decided to let SPRX out

he growled like no one's business, but didn't say a word, at all!

Nova knew something _really_ bad was going to happen

and sure enough, within the hour, SPRX was missing along with some of his stuff

"I _told_ you it was a bad idea!" Nova cried

"calm down! we'll find him!" Gibson assured

"I shouldn't of lied!" Nova sobbed

no one even asked what she meant

everyone was focused on searching for SPRX!

...

"SPRX!?" Mandarin said, alarmed and surprised

"that offer still on the table?" SPRX asked with his rude tone

"that was two months ago!" Mandarin said

"well is it?" SPRX asked

"I think...I'll check with master" Mandarin said as he started for the throne room

then he noticed that SPRX was following

"did you really expect me to wait out there?" SPRX said though his rude tone

Mandarin just kept walking

...

the team was frantic there was an intruder that obviously knew what they were doing

the team was herded into the main room with every trick in the book

but none of them had seen the intruder yet

"What are we going to do!?" Gibson asked Chiro

"I don't know!" Chiro yelled

"bad news, we're locked in here" Otto said

then their intruder finally showed himself

"SPRX!" Nova said "You came back!"

"no! Nova...he's the intruder" Chiro said, feeling a sting of betrayal

"got that one right kid" SPRX grinned though that rude tone that the team had grown to hate

the SPRX attacked

and attacked

and attacked

everyone was losing

he didn't stop until they all couldn't move out of pain

"SPRX...why?" Otto asked

"Is this _ALL_ because of Nova!?" Gibson asked

"NO! that was just the last straw! this is because I was so nice, I put up with everything...and I didn't get _any _respect back!" SPRX said

"and you think Skeleton King is going to '_respect_' you!?" Chiro asked in pain

"Who said I was here on his behalf? I'm on my own kid!" SPRX chuckled 'but yeah...he helped out a little, only cause we had the same goal here. after this, I'm going where ever I want. I'm not taking orders from him!"

SPRX threw some more attacks

"let's see...who's first?" SPRX laughed

"you're...you're not going to _kill_ us?" Gibson asked

SPRX just gave him a grin

"SPRX! NO! PLEASE!" Gibson pleaded

"That would have worked a long time ago Gibby, but not today" SPRX said, kicking his Ex-brother across the floor "now who to start with...hm...oh I know!"

then SPRX pinned Nova to the wall with his magnets

"how about the one that started it all?" SPRX laughed

"SPRX!" Nova pleaded

"What?" SPRX asked joyfully

"I...I lied!" Nova screamed

"mmh?" SPRX asked

"I lied! I really do love you ok!? I was just scared! please SPRX!" Nova admitted, then mumbled "please..."

SPRX laughed and pushed her harder

"and how do I know you're not lying?" SPRX asked as he hurt her more and more

"because I'm not!" Nova cried

SPRX started pulling her apart with his magnets

"I know you're not...but I just don't care anymore" SPRX said in a fake sweetness

Nova screamed and cried more

SPRX laughed sickly

blood started dripping from Nova's parts

"there were so many times you could have stopped this" SPRX whispered in her ear

then SPRX got a devious idea to torture her even more

he pulled her into a passionate kiss

she instantly summited to it

and a small amount of hope passed through her delusional and numbed mind

then he yanked her to the wall and slammed her against it, _hard_

and it was shattered

and it stung even worse, and cut even deeper

blood and tears were were dripping down the wall

SPRX caught a thrill from everyone else's cries of horror

then SPRX threw Nova across the room

he watched for a second, making she that he body was limp

and lifeless

"Who's next!?" he asked as the very last bit of his old self dissolved into a void of nothing, never to see the light of day again

SPRX didn't feel an ounce of recognition to the rest of the team

a long time ago, he might of felt remorse

or maybe even relief

but now, he just felt a numbness

on that told him he could do anything he wanted to whoever he wanted

he truly, didn't care anymore

he was just numb

* * *

**Alice: what the heck guys!? T^T**

**Lenore: thanks for the help there at the end Piper**

**Piper: oh don't worry bout it! it was fun**

**Zoë: nice word choice too**

**Piper: oh thank-you, it's all about the word choice in violence scenes isn't it?**

**Lenore: oh definitely! and it added to the darkness too.**

**Cloë: o_O are we publishing this!?**

**Zoë: I wasn't sure if we were going to need you on this project or not...but I'm glad Lenore got you**

**Piper: I am too**

**Zoë: Also, thanks for the insight Amber**

**Amber: oh it was nothing! this was really you guy's piece**

**Lenore: I'm proud of this one**

**Alice: *cries in the corner***

**Cloë: ARE WE PUBLISHING THIS!? D:**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
